Hinata ¿Hijo de un Íncubu?
by Quisquillosa-chan
Summary: Hinata esta sufriendo cambios considerables en su cuerpo, uno de ellos es la alta sensibilidad al tacto de las personas... ¿Que sucederá cuando descubra cual es la causa de ello? Una tormenta se acerca y él y los demás estarán involucrados y solo pocos se salvaran de cometer pecado. AllxHina.
1. Chapter 1

**Buena~ Soy Dark-Reisen y soy nueva en esto de escribir fanfics uwu9**

**Me encanta Haikyuu asi que quise hacer un fanfic de esta tan maravillosa serie *w* **

**Espero que les guste y si tienen alguna critica, no duden en decirmelo, me sera de gran ayuda uwu**

*** Haikyuu y no Pertenece.**

***Esto sera un ALLxHina x3 Si, todos se follaran a Hina-chibi(? Menos los tres de tercero uwu, ellos son responsables y no tiene las hormonas revueltas(?.**

**Sin mas, espero y la disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1.<strong>

"_Íncubu: Es un demonio masculino en la creencia popular europea de la edad media. Al igual que su versión femenina, súcubo, busca tener relaciones sexuales con los humanos. Las víctimas viven la experiencia como en un sueño sin poder despertar de éste. __Los Íncubu tienen descendencia a través de las mujeres humanas, aunque se conocen muchas teorías. "_

Hinata Shouyou suspiro y se recostó en su mesa, tratando de dormir, hace días que no lograba conciliar de forma efectiva el sueño, siempre algo lo despertaba, o era un mínimo sonido o los dolores constantes de cabeza que tenía.

Algo andaba mal con él, su cuerpo estaba sufriendo cambios un poco drásticos, el volverse más sensible al tacto de alguien no era normal… ¿verdad?

-Hinata Shouyou, por favor despierte, Hinata-san.- el joven profesor de Cultura General* lo llamo nuevamente un poco irritado por la poca atención que estaba recibiendo del nombrado.

El cuervo solo se acurruco más en mesa, ignorando completamente todo a su alrededor, estaba agotado y se sentía débil además de que su cabeza había comenzado a doler y dormir siempre hacia que los malestares se fueran.

-¡Hinata-san despierte!- grito fuera de si el profesor tomándolo del brazo para despertarlo pero lo que sucedió a continuación dejo paralizada por completo la clase.

-S-sensei, por favor… no s-sea tan b-brusco- un jadeo salió de los labios de la pequeña carnada, un leve sonrojo adornaba su rostro y pequeñas gotitas de sudor recorrían su frente, estaba enfermo, eso estaba claro, pero los hombres y mujeres alrededor no pudieron evitar pensar mal.

-_Erótico_- y un suspiro general se escuchó en la sala.

-H-Hinata-san, vaya a la enfermería, no se encuentra bien.- la carnada lo miro nuevamente y el sensei solo pudo tragar fuertemente, él no debía tener pensamientos sucios entorno a un alumno.

-C-claro- Hinata sonrió levemente y salió de la sala, logrando que el ambiente volviese a la normalidad.

-_¡No soy Homo!- _gritaron internamiento todos los hombres de la sala, no podían haber pensado de esa _manera_ de su ruidoso, idiota y alegre compañero.

En verdad se sentía mal, su cuerpo se sentía muy caliente que le quemaba, hasta ahora solo había sido fuertes dolores de cabeza pero que si dormía, desaparecían, pero ahora, ahora no solo era dolor sino también fiebre… ¿Qué diablos le estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué no un fin de semana? ¡Él en verdad quería jugar voleibol esta tarde! Pronto tendrían un campamiento con Nekoma y los otros equipos y necesitaba entrenar para sorprenderlos.

Cuando llego a la enfermería, la mujer que se encontraba allí lo miro sorprendida e inmediatamente lo mando a recostarse, al tomarle la temperatura se sorprendió, no tenía fiebre.

-No tienes fiebre Hinata-san, pero aun así… es como si tuvieras… será mejor que descanses- la amable enfermera sonrió y salió de la habitación dejando que el chico descansase.

Shouyou sonrió y cerro sus ojos, sumergiéndose en un profundo sueño que mostraría algo cambiaría su vida para siempre, y aun no sabía si para bien o para mal.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno uwu es cortito pero es que quiero probar y ver que les parece a ustedes, proximamente el segundo cap!<strong>

**Capitulo 2: Revelando la verdad(? ok no :c**

**Dejen reviews(? es gratis y animan a esta mocosa cobarde uwu**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap. 2**

Shouyou no pudo contener un grito que salió desde el fondo de su garganta; miro hacia todos lados nervioso, no sabía dónde se encontraba, solo era oscuridad y más oscuridad, y él odiaba la oscuridad, le causaba escalofríos, siempre se había sentido observado cuando el sol se ponía para dar lugar a la hermosa noche que muchos amaban.

-¿H-hola?- todo su cuerpo temblaba de una manera descontrolada, ¿Cómo había llegado aquí? ¡Si él estaba en la enfermería descansando como Dios manda! O no… su estómago estaba comenzando a doler.

-¿Te podrías calmar? Me molestas… mocoso idiota.- una voz ronca y sensual se escuchó en la inmensidad de ese lugar oscuro, el pequeño cuervo pelirrojo solo atino a soltar un grito al ver una figura aproximarse. Era un hombre, un hombre completamente vestido de negro, su piel eran blanca como el mármol y desprendía un aura de pura fuerza sexual; Hinata estaba cada vez más nervioso al notar que este tenía cuernos y una larga cola, pero lo que más le llamo la atención… si, ahora sabia porque lo llamaban idiota, en verdad ahora debería estar huyendo de esa cosa… Era su cabello, lo tenía del mismo color que él pero este era largo y parecía suave al tacto.

-¿Q-quien e-eres? ¿Q-q-quieres pelea?- ahora su cuerpo parecía estar hecho de pura gelatina por la manera en la temblaba. El extraño solo rio ante lo patético que se veía el adolecente.

-Soy tu padre… Niño estúpido- al terminar comenzó a reír como demente… Después de toda la carnada de Karasuno se había desmayado.

Hinata comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos, convencido de que todo lo que había pasado había sido solo producto de su retorcida imaginación pero al sentir una risa a su lado supo que no era para nada producto de su imaginación.

-Eres tan estúpido- Hinata lo miro estupefacto, ese monstruo solo se había dedicado a insultarlo.- Sé que esto parece un sueño, pero no lo es, yo soy tu padre, y soy un Íncubu… Eso te hace a ti también, un demonio sexual.- el adulto sonrió de lado y continuo.- ¿Por qué crees que solo vives con tu madre y Natsu? ¿Nunca te has preguntado donde demonios esta tu padre? Pues aquí estoy… y soy mucho más sensual de lo que alguna vez imaginaste.- el pelirrojo tenía sus ojos abiertos a mas no poder, se negaba a creer todo eso.- No es mentira mocoso, ¿acaso no vez que somos parecidos? Aunque tú sacaste la estatura de tu madre, es una verdadera lástima.-

-¡Padre estúpido! ¡Dame tu altura! – Bueno, en verdad que Hinata era un idiota en todo sentido, por eso ya había aceptado que tenía un padre que técnicamente era un demonio sexual.- ¿Y te parece que esta manera de presentarte ante tu hijo está bien? ¡Ve y visita a mamá!-

-¡Cállate mocoso!- un solo golpe en la cabeza y Hinata quedo quieto.- Estaba preocupado por ti, estas entrado en época de celo, deberías tener mucho cuidado y controlarte, estas liberando feromonas por todos lados y si visito a tu madre… - giro su cabeza hacia un lado levemente molesto y sonrojado.

-¿E-época de celo? ¿Por eso me sentía de esta manera?- un escalofrió recorrió su columna y miro con horror a su padre.- ¡¿Qué debo hacer?!- estaba entrando en pánico de nuevo y eso no era para nada bueno.

-Hablare con tu madre de esto… mientras tanto… Trata de no excitarte demasiado, o te violaran… contrólate y respira hondo- el adulto soltó una carcajada y antes de desaparecer exclamo.- Jaja En serio, niño… ¡Ten cuidado o te violaran!-

Hinata se levantó asustado y miro hacia todos lados, estaba en la enfermería, quizás todo había sido un mal sueño… No, había sido real, después de todo ese hombre se parecía mucho a él y le había advertido que corría peligro pero un tic hizo en su cabeza… Ese hombre había dicho época de celo, eso significaba que…

-¿¡ESTOY EN CELO!?-

El grito se escucho por todo Karasuno y los miembros del equipo de voleibol solo levantaron sus cabezas sorprendidos y con un pensamiento en común.

-¿Ese fue Hinata?-


	3. Chapter 3

**Lamento la tardanza :c **

**El colegio me tiene mal pero aqui esta la continuacion, espero que lo disfruteis ^^**

**Besos.**

***Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>

**E**n la azotea, un nervioso y sonrojado Hinata se encontraba frente a unos atónitos Daichi, Suga y Asahi, al ser los mayores, el pequeño cuervo supo que podía confiar en ellos pero en el fondo, ya se esperaba esta reacción.

-Hinata… Los Íncubu no existen.- murmuro Asahi nervioso, esos demonios no podía existir, claro que no, aunque las parálisis de sueño se podrían deber a eso, pero… ¡No! No podían existir, simplemente era algo ilógico.

-Quizás estabas soñando, no le prestes atención.- dedujo Daichi.- Algunos sueños pueden llegar a parecer muy reales.-

Suga se mantuvo callado y con la mirada fija en Hinata mientras los otros trataban de convencer a la carnada de que todo había sido un sueño, suspiró al notar los ojos cristalinos del menor y se acercó hasta quedar cara a cara con él.

-Hinata.- susurro Suga.- ¿Nos demostrarías el poder que tienen los Íncubu sobre los humanos?-

Un fuerte viento despeino el cabello de los chicos que miraban sorprendido al mayor de los armadores de Karasuno, Shouyou asintió levemente asustado y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de salida, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo demostraría eso, pero si los Íncubu eran demonios sexuales… ¿Tendría que insinuársele a alguien para conquistarlo y que este quisiese tenerlo en su cama? Un helado escalofrió recorrió su columna mientras rogaba internamente que sus sempai´s detuvieran al sujeto si quería secuestrarlo.

Tenía miedo… estaba nervioso y creería que todo lo que había desayunado saldría por su boca, pero debía ser fuerte y demostrarles a los mayores que no estaba mintiendo.

Cualquiera estaría bien… ¿No?

Entonces… ¿porque tenía que ser Kageyama?

El más alto miro confundido a la carnada, parecía como si en cualquier momento se desmayaría en medio del pasillo, estaba a punto de comenzar a insultar al idiota de su compañero cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de los de tercero, aun mas confundido que antes, Kageyama bajo su mirada para observar a un Hinata que se acercaba hasta tomar su gakuran del cuello.

-K-Kageyama… t-te necesito- Shouyou nunca se imaginó utilizar ese tipo de tono con un sujeto como Kageyama, pero algo le decía que funcionaria… solo rogaba que no ocurriese nada malo y no lo violasen en medio del pasillo. –P-por favor…-

-¡¿Qué?!- algo en la cabeza de Kageyama hizo un tic, esto estaba mal… ¿Hinata estaba sonrojado? Y él… Por el amor de Dios… ¡¿Por qué se estaba excitando?! –Hinata- con tan solo el susurro de su nombre, el cuervo sintió que estaba en peligro, pero se encontraba atrapado, Kageyama lo había tomado por los hombros.- Vamos a casa, necesito darte algo y no son consejos.-

-¡¿HIEEEE?!- un grito de terror salió de la boca de Hinata, la situación se había complicado pero sus salvadores estaban cerca así que había sido salvado de un Kageyama que quería violarlo hasta hacerlo perder la conciencia.

-¡Kageyama, despierta!- con un golpe en la cabeza marca Daichi, el armador titular había vuelto a la normalidad mientras observaba confundido a sus compañeros y amigos.

-¿Sucedió algo?- un suspiro grupal salió de los labios de los chicos, Shouyou estaba abrazado de Suga, quien lo acunaba con si fuese su hijo y Asahi se encargaba de actuar como un escudo por un posible ataque. –Necesitamos hablar con Hinata, Kageyama… Nos vemos en la práctica… ¿Vale?-

Kageyama asintió y se alejó aun confundido, ¿qué había pasado? No recordaba nada en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo, quizás había comenzado a perder la memoria; horrorizado ante su pensamiento comenzó a recitar todo lo que sabía sobre voleibol.

-Hinata… estas en un verdadero peligro.- dijo alto y claro Daichi mientras observaba a un Hinata acurrucado en los brazos de Suga.

-Pero no te preocupes, mientras no hagas lo que hiciste con Kageyama estarás bien, pero te protegeremos.- murmuro Suga consolando al pequeño.

* * *

><p><strong>Perdón<strong>** por los caps tan cortitos :c**


End file.
